1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor laser devices, particularly nitride semiconductor laser devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a conventional nitride semiconductor laser device, a nitride semiconductor laser device described in Applied Physics Express 1 (2008) 121102 is illustrated in FIG. 5.
The illustrated nitride semiconductor laser device has an n-type layer 11 on which an n-electrode 18 is disposed, an active layer 12, and a p-type layer 13.
An insulating portion 15 defining an opening is formed in contact with the p-type layer 13.
Further, at the opening, an optically transmissive p-electrode 16 is formed on the surface of the p-type layer and a reflector 17 made of dielectric materials is formed on the other surface of the p-electrode 16.
The p-electrode 16 has an extended portion extending over the surface of the p-type layer 13 interposing the insulating portion 15, and is electrically connected to a connecting electrode 14 at the extended portion.
The connecting electrode 14 is electrically connected to a conductive support substrate 20.